


Teacher's Pet

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BDSM AU, Ben Solo/Rey - Freeform, Bondage, College, College AU, Daddy Kink, Daddy and princess - Freeform, Erotic, F/M, Professor solo, Rey writes smut, Student/Teacher, Submissive Rey, Teacher Kink, ben solo and rey - Freeform, come to daddy, dominate Ben Solo/Kylo Ren, more tags to come, student rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: "What do you want princess?" Profesor Solo asks. Rey doesn't answer and he smiles slyly. "Well you better figure something out… or I'm just going to have my way with you." Rey looks at him and tries her hardest to not lose the small bit of control she has left. She would like that… very much. He lays his head on her abdomen and softly kisses the skin. "Would you like that princess?" she quickly nods her head and he chuckles. "I thought you might." He begins to kiss downward and Rey moans as he reaches her panties. "Lift your hips." she does as she’s told and he slips them off. She sets her hips back down and the coolness of the desk makes her shiver. Rey shuts her legs and tries to keep herself covered. "No no no." He says. He puts his hands on Rey’s legs and pulls them apart. "Mine."--Student/Teacher-BDSM-Daddy/Princess Kink fic!





	1. Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been wanting to post this fic for a while now and thanks to QueenBumble and Kylosgirl9593 I've decided to post it now! Way before I should becuase I have two fics going already and another one in the works, but... OH WELL! I NEED STUDENT/TEACHER SMUT!  
> Hope you all like this little taste!

Chapter One - Finders Keepers

**_\--_ **

**_Kira knew there was only one way she could make it through the end of the semester. There had been rumors around the campus about how any student with a pretty face and a set of pouty lips could sneak their way into a passing grade; and it was between Professor Ren’s legs. She had to admit, he was attractive. Dark curls, sturdy shoulders, a set of eyes you could drown in. But his mean spirited, arrogant ways made him ugly in most of the student’s eyes; including Kira’s. Though, he was one of the constant men in her nightly fantasies. Kira keeps her eyes on the back of the man’s head and sighs. It was her only choice. She would have to suck him off for the grade. Not that she was upset about doing the deed._ **

**_..._ **

Rey smiles down at her scribbled handwriting and reads through what she had just wrote down. Nothing smutty, not yet. She would have to add in that scene later but she had to get the idea down before she forgot it. She closes her faded pink notebook and continues to take notes on the lecture inside the notebook under the other. She missed a few things but she had to get the thought out of her head, Rose will let her peek at her notes anyway. Rey sighs as she scratches a sentence out and re writes it before looking back up at the man in front of her. Profesor Ben Solo… 

Yes, he was the man she modeled her main character off. Yes, she had many,  _ many _ fantasies about him. He was gorgeous… her ideal man sculpted from marble. Kind yet stern… funny… but, there was one thing she could not stand about the man.

“Caught up princess?” he asks. Rey glares at the man and smiles as much as she can. 

“Yes, professor.” 

“Good.” and he continues to talk to the rest of the room. She hears Rose giggle next to her and Rey shoots a warning at her friend. She rolls her eyes and writes down key words to the man’s lecture. 

She hates when he calls her princess. 

The word… coming from his mouth… 

Rey squeezes her thighs together and seethes in silence. She doesn’t hate the word… or him… she hates the way he makes her feel when he says it. How it makes her legs feel like jelly and her molten center turn up to a hundred degrees. That’s why she writes… so she can get out all the dirty, wondrous things she wants him to with her… to her; out of her head. But when she thinks it’s done… he says it again… and again… and again. 

\--

“Miss. Jakkuson, a word please.” Rey closes her eyes as she hears his voice all out to her and sighs. 

“Meet you in the cafeteria?” Rose asks as her and Finn link arms. 

“Yeah, get me a soda?” 

“Will do.” says Finn; and they head out of the lecture hall. Rey pushes her notebooks into her bag and heads to Profesor Solo’s desk. 

“Yes?” she asks. He holds up a finger as she types at his computer and looks up to her when he’s done. 

“How’s your critical paper on Hamlet going?” he asks. “I know you have a little trouble finding fault in Shakespear.” 

“Fine, actually. I’m just having to pretend that I hate it.”

“You don’t have to hate it, but you do need to use a different perspective.” he says as he pushes his dark glasses up his nose slightly.

“I know.” Rey says as she crosses her arms across her chest. “Anything else?” she asks. 

“No, that’s all. See you next class princess.” and he looks back to his computer. Rey tugs her bag up her shoulder and tries to ignore the word. She has another class after lunch so she can’t run home and use her vibrator so she can’t let it get to her. She begins to walk out of the room when she hears him speak behind her. “I’ll be waiting for your update this evening as well.” she stops in her tracks and turns back to the man. 

“What did you say?” she asks. Profesor Solo looks to her and cocks his head slightly. 

“Excuse me?”

“You said something… just now.”

“No… sorry.” and he turns away from her. Rey watches him a moment and exits the classroom, knowing she heard him say something. 

\--

Rey reads over the blowjob portion of her update and fixes a few things before she begins to type it onto her laptop. 

“When will you just write on your computer?” asks Rose. “You waste time with the paper drafts.”

“I don’t waste time. Besides, I like writing on paper. More authentic I think.”

“You still have to type it all out afterward. Might as well cut out the middle part.”

“No. I like my notebooks Rose.”

“I know you do. But one day someone’s going to steal one or pick it up by accident and read all that smutty goodness that pours out of your head.” she says. “I’m just thinking of your mental wellbeing.” 

“Well thank you. But I keep this close at all times, you know that.” Rose rolls her eyes and turns over so she’s staring up at the living room ceiling.

“Yeah, yeah. But don’t come crying to me once someone discovers you’re a perv.” 

“You still love me.”

“I’m your best friend, I have to.” She says with a wink. Rey sticks her tongue out and continues to type. Rey smiles as she finished and lets Rose read before she posts. She sets the laptop to the side and sighs. Hopefully her readers will enjoy her little one shot. 

\--

**nomoreBS** _ writes  _ **: Loved the detail. Very sensual. Wouldn’t mind having Kira in my class ;)**

Rey smiles at the comment and writes back a quick thank you. She pats Kira on her non existent shoulder and wishes she could be as strong willed as her alter ego but… she just isn’t. She can write about it… dream about it… but she knows the kind of things Kira gets into, will never happen to her in real life. So, Kira will remain her outlet and she’ll let her have her way with Kylo… just like she wishes she could do with Profesor Solo. 

Rey shoves her phone back into her pocket and continues her way to her next class. It’s with Solo again… so she’ll have to try extra hard to not let him get to her. Though she knows it won’t last long. The second he’ll call her that word… she’ll be putty in his hands. 

She heads into the room and finds her way to an empty seat near Rose and Finn. Finn shakes her a little and hands her an energy drink. She takes a large gulp and hands it back to him before taking out her notebooks and pen. She flips to a blank page in each and looks to Profesor Solo. He’s scrolling through his phone slowly and every once in a while he’ll look up and check the door before returning to whatever he’s reading. 

Before class begins, Rey sees him squirm in his chair before he puts the phone down and stands. He looks around the room and when his eyes meet hers, he smiles softly. 

“Alright, settle down. Let’s get to work.” 

\--

Rey keeps her eyes on the paper in front of her and quickly writes out the scene dancing in her mind. She has to hurry though… he’s making his rounds around the room…

**_…_ **

**_Kira had never seen a man so desperate to touch her. It was like Kylo’s body was shivering, aching to. But, he had to earn it. She was going to make sure he earned it…_ **

**_“Tell me how much you want it.” Kira demands._ **

**_“I want it so bad.” he says._ **

**_“No, really tell me.” she says. “In detail.”_ **

**_“I want you so badly it hurts.” Kylo admits. “I dream of you, I fantasise about you every waking hour of the day. There’s not a moment I have peace.” Kira listens in enjoyment and smiles. “I would kill to touch you, give me the word and I would do anything to have your skin pressed against mine.”_ **

**_“Beg for me then.”_ **

**_“You want me to beg?” he asks. “Fine, I’ll beg.”_ **

**_…_ **

Rey takes a breath and right as Solo comes closer, she shuts the notebook. His hand runs against her desk as he passes and Rey watches as he makes his way down the small flight of stairs to his desk. As he sits, his eyes turn to her and Rey looks away. She lays her head down on the wood and sighs. 

**_“Fine, I’ll beg.”_ **

She mouths the words to herself and shuts her eyes a moment. If only…

\--

“Rey, wake up.” Rey jolts awake and looks around her. Rose and Finn are standing before her and she sighs. 

“Did… did I…?”

“Fall asleep in my class?” she hears. She looks down to see Profesor Solo watching her. “The answer is yes, you did. And if you’re going to fall asleep again I suggest not coming at all Miss. Jakkuson.” 

“I’m so sorry Profesor, it won’t happen again.” 

“I surely hope not.” Rey quickly packs up her things and heads out of the room with her friends. 

“Why did you let me fall asleep?” she asks Rose as they walk through the halls. 

“I didn’t let you do anything. You, fell asleep. Besides, you weren’t out more than five minutes.” 

“That’s it?” she asks. 

“Yeah around there. Profesor Solo just laughed, said you must be tired and called you sleeping beauty.” Rey rolls her eyes. “It was funny… you know… cuz she’s a-”

“A princess, yes I know.” Rey takes a seat at an empty table and lays her head on her bag. “God, how embarrassing.”

“Hey it could be worse. He could have woken you himself and kicked you out.” Rey groans and opens her bag. 

“Why does he call you that anyway?” Asks Finn. 

“No idea… a few days in and it started. He gives others nicknames too though so I’m not special.” 

“Probably easier to remember instead of names.” 

“Yeah, probably…” she says as she nods her head. But why princess? 

“Want anything? Soda? Pudding?” Asks Rose. Rey shakes her head and watches as her friend goes to get into the food line. Rey goes to grab her pink notebook but… it’s not there. She looks through her things and begins to panic. 

“Have you seen my notebook?” she asks. 

“Which one?” asks Finn. 

“My pink one… the faded one.” he shrugs his shoulders and looks back to his phone. “Uh… I’m going to go look for it. Tell Rose I went to the library or something.”

“Why?” he asks. 

“Because, she said I’d lose it one day and I don’t want to hear it!”she says quickly. Finn holds up his hands in surrender and Rey throws her bag over her shoulder. She makes her way back through the halls, searching for the notebook all the way to the class she was just in. She looks inside the door to see only Profesor Solo inside. Rey takes a deep breath and when she goes to speak, she sees her notebook… in Profesor Solo’s hands. Rey’s eyes widen in fear and she gasps. He turns around in his chair and smiles. 

“Looking for this?” he asks as he holds up the notebook. 

“Yeah…”

“Very… interesting reading material I must say.” Rey can’t say a word but she makes her way to him. She stands there across from him and looks into his eyes as he speaks. “Now I know what you do in between your notes and assignments here.” he says. “...strange to see how different the entries are to what you post.” Rey’s mind begins to work again and she swears she heard him say “post”. “Everything I’ve read… has it all been written here in my class?” he asks. “If so it makes it so much more… enticing.” He can’t… there’s no way he could know what she writes!

“W-what do you mean?” she babbles. “Um, no, that notebook is-”

“No, I know what it is princess.” the word burrows into her skin like a snake and it curls itself around her heart. “But, why don’t you enlighten me a little?” Rey stares into the dark pools of Profesor Solo’s eyes and gulps as he stands up and takes off his glasses. He sets them down on his desk and sighs. “Why don’t you just tell daddy everything?” 


	2. Bend Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you all wanted more soooooo here's a little more ;)  
> Another short chapter but I think that's how long the updates will be!   
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two - Bend Over

\--

Rey can’t force herself to move or speak… all that’s running through her mind are two words, princess… and daddy. Profesor Solo walks around his desk and comes face to face with Rey. He bends slightly and speaks. 

“Come on now, before I take you over my knee.” he warns. Rey unintentionally lets a whimper escape her lips and he smiles. “But… you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Rey doesn’t speak and Profesor Solo just continues to smile. “If I recall, you wrote about that. You, oh, I mean Kira; is a very  _ very _ bad girl and I… Kylo takes her over his knee and spanks her ten times. Then, after she’s squirming in his lap he lays her on his desk and rewards her for taking her punishment so well. Isn’t that right?” he teases. Rey can feel the blush coat her cheeks and all she can think of is that he reads her works… and he knows it’s about them. She wants to die of embarrassment, she wants to run away and never return to his class but… he isn’t disgusted, he’s… 

Rey lets her eyes wander to the front of his pants and sees a slight tent from a firm erection. 

He’s aroused…

Her tongue runs over her bottom lip and her eyes flash back to his. Their eyes meet and Rey sighs. 

“Would you like that princess?” Profesor Solo asks. Her head nods on its own and he smiles. “So would I.” he whispers. He takes her bag from her shoulder and sets it down on an empty desk. “Stay, I’ll shut the door.” Rey watches as he walks away from her and heads to the door. He pokes his head out a moment before shutting it and turns back to her. Once he’s back within touching distance Rey squeezes her thighs together. He runs a finger across the length of her arm. “I’m going to sit in my chair.” he says. “You will take down your pants, then you’ll lay over my lap. Understand?” he asks. She nods her head once more and he sighs. “I need to hear you say it princess.”

“I understand.” she blurts out. 

“Good.” Rey watches as Profesor Solo goes to his chair and takes a seat. Rey undoes the button on her jeans and takes down the zipper; all the while keeping an eye on him. She shimmies the material off her legs and sets them down on his desk. He pats his thigh and before she can overthink it, she walks over to him and lays herself over his lap, just as he said. “Red alright for a safeword?” he asks. 

“Yeah… fine.” She couldn't care less right now. She just needs… this. 

“Now… it’s ten hits, correct?” he asks. Rey thinks back to what she wrote over a month ago and nods her head. 

“Yes.” 

“Ten hits it is then.” Profesor Solo’s hand gently lays over her ass and Rey shivers. His hand squeezes her ass cheek and then, it’s gone. But not for long. His hand smacks down and she gasps. His hand doesn’t stay long and he smacks it again, and again, and again until her ass is stinging and she’s wet between her thighs. His arms go around her body and lift her upward. Professor Solo sets her down on his desk and gently lifts her shirt up so her bra is exposed. His hand runs down her breasts to her midsection and Rey hears him sigh. His hand moves upward again and pushes her down so she’s laying over his desk. She stares at him as his eyes scan over her body and she begins to squirm. “Ready for more?” He asks. Rey nods her head. 

“Yes.” 

“Tell me what you want from me.” He says as he kisses down her breasts. Rey moans as his tongue leaves a trail over her skin and she can’t find the words. She just wants him to continue. She could honestly take anything he wanted to do… all she wants in this moment is him.  "What do you want princess?" Profesor Solo asks. Rey doesn't answer and he smiles slyly. "Well you better figure something out… or I'm just going to have my way with you." Rey looks at him and tries her hardest to not lose the small bit of control she has left. She would like that… very much. He lays his head on her abdomen and softly kisses the skin. "Would you like that princess?" she quickly nods her head and he chuckles. "I thought you might." He begins to kiss downward and Rey moans as he reaches her panties. "Lift your hips." she does as she’s told and he slips them off. She sets her hips back down and the coolness of the desk makes her shiver. Rey shuts her legs and tries to keep herself covered. "No no no." He says. He puts his hands on Rey’s legs and pulls them apart. "Mine." 

Profesor Solo begins to kiss down her skin and Rey can’t watch. Her head is dizzy with anticipation and need so she closes her eyes. She feels his lips trail over her and as he moves further and further down her body she moans. But, then it hits her, they’re in his classroom and the door doesn’t lock! She goes to sit up but his hand keeps her in place. 

“Just relax… no one is due in here for another half hour.”

“But-”

“Do you want this or not princess?” he asks. 

“...yes.” she admits. 

“Then, stay still and let daddy take care of you.” Rey stares up at the ceiling and shivers as Profesor Solo’s lips reach her center. His hands go back to her legs as she slightly jolts away from his touch and his tongue runs up her lower lips. She sighs as his tongue dips inside her and slowly tastes her. Rey hears him moan below her and his hands tighten their grip. Her hands go to her chest and she keeps them there. Her old Dom… he didn’t like when she used to grab at his hair as he ate her out so, it’s the only thing she can think of doing. She grips onto her bra and moans as his tongue reaches her clit. It swirls around her slowly and her hips want to match his pace, but… he’s keeping her lower half still. His tongue flattens over her clit and he begins to suck. Rey gasps at the feeling slowly building inside her and Professor Solo’s hands begin to knead at her skin as his mouth works at pleasing her. 

Sooner than she thought she’s right at the tipping point of an orgasm. She clutches onto her bra straps tighter and as Profesor Solo’s tongue runs circles around her clit faster and faster. Her orgasm runs through her and her back arches off his desk. She quickly covers her mouth as she cries out and tries to be quiet. They don’t need anyone hearing this…

She looks to Profesor Solo and watches as he wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks to her, smiles and she sighs. 

“Um…”

“What now princess?” he asks. 

“I… I…” she trails off and she remembers her notebook… and Rose… and her next class. “I should be going…” she says. He just looks down at her and she quickly begins to redress. Once her clothing is back in place she grabs her notebook off his desk. She clutches it to her chest and sighs. “Um…” Profesor Solo takes a step closer to her and she looks away from him. “About… this… um…”

“What are you doing tonight?” he asks. 

“T-tonight?” Rey licks her bottom lip and shrugs her shoulders. “I… I don’t have plans…”

“Then how about you come over to my place? Hm?” 

“...why?” she asks. He just smiles and Rey watches as he puts his glasses back on. 

“I think we need to actually talk about this.” he says as he points between them. “And, that.” he points to her pink notebook. 

“Oh, um…” she just nods her head and he does as well. 

“Okay?”

“Okay.” she answers. “Um… you…” she holds her notebook tightly and he smiles. 

“Your little secret is safe with me.” he says. “If… this… is a secret as well.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good.” and he pushes his glasses up his nose a little. “Then… you better get to your next class princess.” Rey smiles slightly and grabs her bag. She shoves her notebook inside and turns to leave when she feels him grab onto her arm. Rey turns back to him and he smiles down at her as he runs a hand down her cheek. “My pretty princess…” he whispers. Rey stares into his eyes and feels her insides begin to melt once more. “Before you go… I’d like to hear one thing…” Rey lets out a ragged breath; she knows what he wants. He’s called himself it since she came back here… 

“Daddy…” she whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	3. Here Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in updates!

Chapter Three - Here Princess   
\--  
Rey stares off at the projection on the screen ahead of her and can’t help her mind as it replays what had happened minutes ago. Professor Solo… read her notebook… he spanked her and…   
Rey closes her eyes a moment and calms herself. He… licked her pussy so well she felt like bursting. And now she’s stuck in Dr. Holdo’s lecture with an even greater ache between her thighs. She wanted to run home… but she couldn’t miss this class, but she wishes she would have. She can’t stop thinking about…  
Rey presses her legs together again and sighs. She needs to head home after this… she… she can’t hold on much longer. She looks down at her pink notebook and suppresses a moan as she thinks of Professor Solo reading her fantasies of him. It’s almost too much to take. But… she can make it… she can wait another half hour, then it’s just a few minutes to her apartment. Rose has another class so she’ll be alone… that’s what she needs, alone time with a viberator.   
\--  
Rey shuts the door behind her and locks it before throwing her backpack on the floor. She hurries to her room and plops herself on her bed before reaching into her nightstand. She takes her black viberator in hand and puts it to the side as she lowers her jeans and underwear off her legs. She throws them to the end of the bed and takes off her shirt and bra as well. There’s no chance of Rose being home, so there’s no harm in being naked. She takes hold the toy again and runs it along her breasts before pressing the on button. It comes to life and she presses the toy to her nipple. It perks as the vibration runs through it and she moves it across her chest to it’s twin. Rey moves the viberator down her belly and runs it over her pussy lips. She doesn’t bother teasing herself down there and quickly pushes it inside her.   
“...fuck.” she mutters. Rey pushes the toy further inside her and sighs as the rabbit ears hit her clit. She throws her head back against her pillow and begins to move it in and out of her at a steady pace. All she needs to think about is Professor Solo… and she’ll be done in no time. She quickens her hand a little and moans loudly as she bucks her hips against the toy. She imagines Professor Solo’s cock is doing this to her and not a viberator. He’s here with her, above her… making her his! Rey cries out as an orgasm runs through her and pulls the toy from her. She sets it to the side and takes a large gulp of breath. She looks out the side window and smiles. Maybe tonight, she’ll have the real thing...  
\--  
Rey looks down at the email on her phone screen and sighs. Professor Solo sent her his address and a time to meet him. She looks back to the street sign and nods her head as she walks along. She’s where she’s meant to be at least, she’s glad she caught the bus on time. Rey goes up to the house number he sent and walks up to the door. She rings the doorbell beside it and hears a voice call out.   
“One moment!” Rey takes a breath and in a few seconds, the door opens. Rey smiles as Professor Solo comes into view and he smiles back. “Hello princess.”   
“...hi.” she mutters. He stands to the side and nods his head inward.   
“Come on in.” Rey walks in past him and hears the door close behind her. She looks around the living area and turns around to see Professor Solo right behind her. “How were the rest of your classes?” he asks.   
“...fine. Um…” his hand runs across her arm and she shivers. “Um…”  
“Ready to talk?”  
“Y-yes.”  
“Excellent. Have a seat on the couch.” he says. Rey nods her head and walks to the couch. She sits down and watches as Professor Solo sits next to her. She can feel her heart almost beating out of her chest and she calms the second he puts his hand to her leg. “Did you bring your notebook?” he asks. She nods. “Give it to me.” Rey gets it from her purse and hands it to him. He flips through a few pages and when he stops, he clears his throat-  
…  
Kira walks slowly to Kylo’s side and kneels at his feet. His legs spread wide in front of her and his cock standing like a guard on duty. She does not touch it though, he has not given her permission yet. She wants it though; she wants his cock. She wants it in her mouth, she wants it inside her…   
She’d do almost anything to have him all to herself, every minute of the day. But she’ll take what she can get. And right now, knelt at his feet, naked… is what she has.   
…  
Professor Solo stops reading and Rey can’t help the blush that’s staining her cheeks.   
“So…” he begins. “...I think here is a good place to start.”   
“Start? Start what?” she asks.   
“I think we both know where this is going to go, princess. We just have to figure out our rules and limits.” Rey nods her head as Professor Solo closes the notebook and sets it to the side. “Let’s get that done… then… we can have some fun.” Rey smiles and nods her head once again. She definitely wants more fun with him.   
\--  
Rey strips down to nothing like Prof- daddy said to and folds her clothing. She sets them on the side table near the couch and keeps her back turned from him. He’s sat on the couch, legs spread like her fantasy stated and she’s… she’s going to kneel at his feet and do as he says.   
“Here princess.” he says. Rey turns around and gulps at the sight of him. He’s more glorious than she could have ever imagined. He’s even more well endowed than she thought… “Come on now, do as daddy says.” Rey slowly makes her way to him and goes down to her knees. She gently puts her hands to his knees to steady herself and lets go once she’s in position. She stares at his manhood a moment, watching it twitch between his legs and looks down to her own thighs. “What would you like to do princess?” he asks. “I only have one thing I’d like to do to you tonight so the rest can be up to you.” Rey peaks up at his cock and licks her lips.   
“...can I?” she asks.   
“Can you what?” Rey squeezes her thighs together and sighs.   
“Can I suck your cock?”   
“And who are you asking princess?” he teases.   
“...can I suck your cock, daddy?” he smiles down at her and curtley nods his head.   
“Yes you may.” Rey touches his thighs again and runs her hands up them. She gets off her knees slightly and takes his cock in hand. She gently licks the pre cum from his tip and shivers as the taste goes over her tongue. She licks down the shaft and back up again a few times before taking him into her mouth. His hands go to her hair and Rey could smile if she could. All the time in his classroom, all the time she wrote about them… this is all coming to a point now. His cock is in her mouth… something she’s wanted for so long…   
“Good girl…” he mutters. “Such a good princess…” Rey takes him deeper into her mouth and moves her hand in pace with it. She lets saliva drip out of her mouth, making everything wetter. He moans and Rey sucks hard on his cock. His hands grip in her hair and gently leads her mouth up and down as he likes. As she continues his hands tighten in her hair and more pre cum enters her mouth. He’s close… so close, she can feel it. Rey quickens her mouth and hand and soon, cum is shooting down her throat. Rey swallows it down and lets her mouth go over him a few more times before she lets him go. His hands leave her hair and run down her cheeks. Rey licks her lips clean and wipes her chin with her hand. “Good girl.” he purrs. Rey just smiles up at him and his eyes stay locked on hers.   
“What next… daddy?” she asks. He pats his thigh and Rey quickly climbs into his lap. She straddles his legs and puts her hands to his shoulders.   
“Are you okay with this position?” he asks.   
“Yes, daddy.” she whispers. Rey allows herself to start kissing up his neck and moans as his hands moves to her hips. He kneads her skin and she licks up his adam’s apple. “Please, daddy…”  
“Please what princess?” he asks. Rey groans and kisses his neck.   
“...please fuck me.” she feels him kiss her shoulder and she smiles as she feels one hand move to her pussy. His fingers run along her lips, through her slick and to her clit. Rey moans as his fingers circle her clit a few times and she rubs herself on his hand.   
“You need some time?” he asks.   
“...no. No I’m ready.” she moans as his fingers dip inside of her.   
“Good.” his hand leaves her and she reaches in between them to grab his cock. She lines herself up quickly and lowers herself onto him. They both groan in unison as she stretches around him and she grips onto his shoulders. “Okay princess?” he asks.   
“Yeah… I’m good… please… please move.” his hips swivel and she moans as he begins to move. Rey moves her hips with his and gasps as he kisses her chest. “Please… please daddy…”  
“You don’t want it slow?” he asks.   
“No, god no. Not right now.” he takes hold of her hips and he quickens his pace. His cock feels so good inside her, she can barely handle it. She’s… she’s never wanted someone so badly before… past Doms… old boyfriends… nothing, no one could compare to Professor Solo… Ben… daddy…  
Sooner than she thought, an orgasm rips through her body and she falls limp in his arms. Her head lays on his shoulder and she feels him kiss whatever skin her can reach.   
“Anything like you imagined?” he asks.   
“...better. So much better.” she kisses his neck and sighs. “Thank you…”  
“Of course… anytime you want Princess.”  
“...anytime?”  
“Yes. Just say the word.” Rey smiles.   
“I like the sound of that actually.”  
“Being my princess has its perks.” he says.   
“So… I can… have you anytime I want?” she asks.   
“Within reason.” he tells her. “I mean… if you deserve it.” Rey smiles.   
“I’m a good girl.” she teases.   
“Oh, I know you are… but I like it when you’re bad too.”  
“You’ve never seen me bad…”  
“Oh, but I will.” Rey’s smile grows and she kisses his neck again. “And soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	4. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter four!

Chapter Four - Teach Me 

\--

Rey keeps her eyes on Profesor Solo as he lectures at the front of the classroom. Her eyes stay on his lips as he speaks and she can’t help but imagine how his lips felt against her skin the night before. It felt like a dream she never wanted to wake from and tonight… she’d be back in his arms again. They both had time once more so they could meet again and she’s excited. He said he wanted to see her be bad… and she’s sure she can do that for him. 

Rey tries her hardest to keep her mind on what he’s teaching but it keeps wandering back to what they had been doing… what he had promised he’d do to her… what he wanted her to do to him… 

    “Princess?” Rey snaps out of her day dream and looks into his eyes. 

    “Y-yes?”

    “If you’re going to daydream… do tell us all about it.” he says. She gently shakes her head and he smiles. “Then pay attention please.” he flips the page on his notes and Rey sighs as he continues to teach. She pays attention for a few moments but soon her mind starts slipping into the gutter once more. So, she makes a very rash decision. She gathers her things quickly and shoves them into her bag. She taps Rose on the shoulder and whispers into her ear. 

    “I’m not feeling well. See you at home.” Rose nods her head and whispers back. 

    “I’ll take notes. Feel better.” and Rey slips from her seat. As she’s walking away she can feel a few sets of eyes on her and when she goes to exit the door, she turns around. Profesor Solo is staring right at her and she takes a deep breath before winking and exiting. She hurries down the halls and starts to head home. 

\--

She wishes she was more like Kira. Kira would have told the entire class that she was thinking about his lips around her nipples and clit. But, she’s not. All she could muster was a wink. Rey sits on her bed and lets her mind pay attention to the tv show. Then, her phone rings. She leans over, takes it from her purse and looks at the caller. 

It’s Profe...Be… Daddy....

Rey licks her lips before sliding the call icon and smiles as she answers, hoping it comes through in her voice. 

    “Hello?”

    “Hi there.” 

    “Hi… daddy”

    “So… why did you leave my class?” he asks. 

    “Um… I wasn’t feeling well…”

    “Oh? What’s wrong?”

    “...my stomach.”

    “And what’s wrong with your stomach princess?” Rey struggles with herself and she hears him sigh. “Princess…”

    “I just left…” she admits. “I… I couldn’t keep my mind off you and…. I just left.” 

    “And what about your notes?”

    “Rose will give me hers…”

    “I’m disappointed.” she hears. “I like staring at you while I teach… and you took that away from me so early on.”

    “I’m sorry…”

    “No… you will be.” Rey smiles to herself and he continues. “When can you get here?” he asks. 

    “...ten minutes?”

    “Great. See you soon princess.”

    “Okay daddy.” and he hangs up. Rey sets her phone down and sighs before she hops off her bed. She grabs her purse and throws it over her shoulder before heading out of the apartment. 

\--

Rey keeps her eyes shust just like daddy said to and listens to him search for something. He said he was going to tie her up and punish her and… she can’t wait. She didn’t mean to be bad earlier… she thought she would be bad now… but… it just happened the way it did. Her hands are behind her back and she can’t wait for what he has planned for her. 

    “Anxious princess?” she hears. 

    “Yes… yes daddy.”

    “Me too, I’ve been craving you all day. Especially when you winked as you left… it made me want to run after you and take you over my lap.”

    “Is that what you’re going to do daddy?”

    “Yes, in a way...” and she hears him come closer. She feels his hands touch hers and she shivers. She feels something cold and silky go around her wrists and she smiles as his lips touch her shoulder. “Stand.” she does as he says and feels him lead her where he wants. “I’m going to throw you over my bed… not my lap.” Rey nods her head and he gently rests her across his sheets. She feels the fabric touch her skin and her lower half stays off it. “Keep your feet on the floor. I’m going to give you ten hits. Alright?”

    “Yes, daddy.” and he begins. Rey moans as the first smack hits across her ass. And the more he hits… the louder she moans. She knows this is a punishment… but she can’t help it. His hand feels so good on her bare skin and it’s making her so wet… 

    “Good girl.” he praises as he lifts her off the bed. Rey steadies herself with his help and she smiles before his lips touch hers. His tounge gently traces over her lips and before she can open her mouth, he ends the kiss. “Now, what would you like to do?” he asks. “You took your punishment very well… you enjoyed it… so what would you like?” Rey thinks a moment and opens her eyes. She stares into his and smiles. 

    “I want you to fuck me.”

    “...that all?” he asks. 

    “...yes.”

    “Then I think I can do that.” he says. “Would you like to remain bound?” Rey moves her hands slightly and nods her head. 

    “Yes please.”

    “So you want it from behind?” she nods her head again and he smiles. “As you wish.” and he pushes her back onto the bed. Rey smiles and feels him pose her as he wants. Her moves her legs apart and moans as he kisses the inside of her thigh. “First…” and she feels his lips touch her pussy. Rey moans as his tounge runs up her pussy lips and shivers as he does this a few times; teasing her. Her pussy clenches around nothing and he gently pushes his tongue inside her before moving to her clit. His hands knead her claves as he eats her out and when he stops, she whimpers. She hears him chuckle behind her and then… she feels his cock press against her. “Ready?” he asks. 

    “Y-yes please daddy.” and he pushes inside her. Rey bites her inner cheek as he presses deeper inside her and pushes her head onto the pillow more. His hand take hold of her hips and she feels him gently move his hips. He starts out slowly at first, then his pace becomes quicker. Rey moves her hands slightly and wishes she was free to touch herself but she knows she asked to remain bound. It’s… a deeper feeling when she can’t do it herself. She has to rely on her lover… she has to rely on daddy to make her cum… 

Sooner than she thought, she’s cumming over his cock. She feels him shoot inside her and moans as he pulls out, leaving her empty. He unties her hands and she lays herself down on his bed. She feels him come up behind her and he kisses her neck. 

    “And what do we say princess?” he asks. 

    “...thank you daddy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI  
> I also started a kofi if anyone would be interested.


	5. Daddy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the last chapter!  
> Also no smut this chapter... just feels... don’t know how that happened 🤷🏻♀️  
> Thanks so much for reading everyone!

Chapter Five - Daddy Dearest

\--

Six Months Later

\--

Rey moans loudly as daddy massages her shoulders with the lavender oil. They just got done with finals and she really needed this. She really needed to be pampered… to be loved… and he was more than happy to do that. She leans into his hands more and hears him chuckle. 

“Better?” he asks. 

“Yes daddy… so much better.” his grip tightens on her shoulders and she leans her head back against his chest. “I missed you…”

“I missed you too princess.”

“I hate finals…. I didn’t have any free time to see you…”

“I know… but it’s over now… we’re together. It’s what matters.” she nods her head and shuts her eyes as he kisses her cheek. “How do you think you did?”

“Fine. I’m not worried about anything.”

“Great, I’m glad.” his hands go over her thighs and she smiles. 

“...after dinner?” she asks. 

“...if I have to wait.”

“You do… I’m starving. Besides, the pizza will get cold.”

“...when should it be here?” he asks. 

“Soon… so… we should get out.”

“Fine.” and he gently moves her out of the way. He gets out of the tub, wraps a towel around his waist and helps Rey out of the tub. He quickly dries her, helps her into the robe she keeps here and kisses her neck. “I’ll go pour us some wine. You get changed.” 

“Alright.” and she watches as he leaves the bathroom. She heads into his bedroom and looks through the dressers he gave her to use for her pajamas. She finally finds the pair she wants and slips them on. She gets her phone from her purse and goes to text Rose when she realizes it’s dead. 

“Shit…” she looks through her bags but sees she forgot her charger. She knows Ben has an extra… 

Rey goes to the bedside table and reaches in for a phone charger when she sees a small black box. She steps back a moment and stares down at it. 

This… this can’t be… can it?

“Rey?” and she quickly shuts the small door. She turns around and he sighs. “What are you looking for?”

“A charger.... I forgot mine. Um…”

“You saw it…”

“...yeah. Da… Ben…” he walks to her, opens the drawer and takes ahold of the small box. 

“I was going to ask you next week… for your birthday…”

“Ben…”

“But I suppose… now works too…” and he goes down to one knee. Rey feels tears well into her eyes and he speaks. “Rey… I love you more than anyone in this entire galaxy. You have given me nothing but happiness since the moment you came into my life and I’d like to think I’ve done the same for you. And… I’d like to make you happy for the rest of your life. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” Rey covers her mouth with her hands and nods her head. He stands and takes her hands away from her mouth. “Say it… please…”

“...yes.” she whispers. She wraps her arms around his neck and he swings her around. “I love you so much Ben.”

“I love you too Rey.”  

\--

Two Months Later

\--

Rey watches as Ben shuts the window to their Vegas hotel room and turns off the lights. 

“Ready for bed princess?” he asks. 

“Yes daddy.” Ben climbs into bed and Rey immediately pushes him onto his back. She straddles his hips and he smiles up at her through the darkness. 

“Yes Mrs. Solo?” he asks. 

“...I want you.”

“You had me twice tonight already…”

“I want you again…” his hands go over hers and she rubs his chest. “Please?”

“...how princess?” he asks. 

“...anyway I can get you.” Ben quickly flips her over onto her back and she giggles. He moves between her legs and she wraps them around him. He pushes her arms above her head and keeps them there. He stares down at her and smiles. “What?” she asks. 

“...I’m glad we came here.”

“I know… me too.”

“So much easier to come back married than to explain it all before hand.”

“Well if you say so.” she laughs. “...won’t your mother be upset?” 

“Yes she will. But, she’ll love you… so it doesn’t really matter.”

“I agree… as long as we’re together…”

“It doesn’t matter how it got done.” he finishes. 

“Exactly.” she smiles up at him and he lets go of her hands. They immediately go to his shoulders and hold on. “I love you.”

“I love you too…” and he leans down to press his lips to her. They kiss a moment and when it’s over she sighs. 

“Now… hurry and fuck me daddy.”

“As you wish princess.” 

\--

END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI
> 
> I also started a kofi; if you’d be interested in supporting my work!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/adriannaxvi

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


End file.
